


end of october, 2015

by ppacespearb



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing explicit, based on true facts, just jisung asking minho what he would do if he dies, metion of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb
Summary: “What would you do if I died?”Lino frowned, raising an eyebrow, resting his chin on Jisung’s chest, adjusting himself to get a better look at his boyfriend.“What kind of question is that?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	end of october, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE.
> 
> hi, hello, its me. so i was feeling a lil bit down, and when im sad i write sad things hahahaha.  
> this slice of writing was also published on my twitter account. (@ppacespearb)
> 
> this whole scene is based in true facts, this dialogue actually happanend between me and my boyfriend two weeks before he died. 
> 
> he passed away 5 years ago, and now i think im brave enough to tell a bit of our beautiful story, and i choose minsung to express it. 
> 
> i'll probably crescent more stories based on our relationship in this series.

**based on a real story.**

**end of october, 2015.**

Love. Love is the funniest thing in the world. Love is nothing like what people really say it is. There's no pain in it, no suffering. And if there is, then that's not love. 

Love is that little slice of time, that second when you look at the person that you like and smile at their laugher. When you nuzzle your pet's belly, and it just lets you do it, that's love. 

Love is when you look at yourself in the mirror without really thinking about how you look, just satisfied and believing that your day is gonna be good. It’s when you feel lucky for the people that surround you. 

Love is also two boys laying down in the mattress, unpretentiously curled up around each other, without saying a word. Just because they are too comfortable in their own world. Thinking about nothing, just enjoying their time together. 

Minho traced a patch in Jisung's bare chest, connecting his moles in an invisible line, caressing him, he could feel sleep taking over, with his heavy dark eyes closing, sensing sung’s hand in his hair. But, before he could really fall asleep, he heard a murmur. 

“Min!?”

“Huh?!”

“What would you do if I died?”

Lino frowned, raising an eyebrow, resting his chin on Jisung’s chest, adjusting himself to get a better look at his boyfriend. 

“What kind of question is that?” He kept his serious expression.

Then smiled when Sung, put a strand of his own orange hair behind his ear carefully, and pinched his cheek next. 

“Just asking, just curious.” The boy smiled back, pouting a little, he was thinking. “If I died, I wish you could keep everything that’s mine. I know that’s not much, but… like, I wish you could have my everything. You already do , but, you know what I mean?!”

“No, I don’t!” Minho raised his torso a little, locking his eyes on Sung’s. “I don’t think I would be able to survive if you died.” 

“I think you could.” Jisung said frankly, squeezing Minho’s arm. “I wouldn't be able to live without you, I wouldn't be able to live if you died.” His eyes watered a bit. “But, I think you could handle it easily.”

“Why are you saying something like that?! Of course it wouldn't be easy. I can’t even picture that, it’s impossible!” Lino was a little angry at that. 

“I’m saying that because you’re the strongest person that I know. And I wish you could move on, that you were happy.” He sighed. “I couldn't find happiness without you, but I’m sure you could find happiness without me.”

“Sung I think you’re a sleepy baby saying nonsense.” Minho rolled his eyes, but he felt his heart clamp. “You’re not dying anytime soon, we’re going to live together with our cats, we’re gonna travel around the world, we’re gonna maybe adopt a little girl ‘cuz I know you want it, and maybe I want it too.” He reached for Jisung’s face, kissing his lips softly. “You won't get rid of me that easily.” He whispered against his mouth. 

“Promise me that you’re gonna do all of it by yourself if I die?” 

“Sungie… you’re not dying, geez.” 

“Promise me, Lino.” 

“Ok, ok. I promise. But you’re not dying, quit this creepy talk.” Minho shook his head, lying back down on Jisung’s chest.

“I love you and I’ll always do, keep that in mind.” Sung messed up his boyfriend's hair. Laughing when he whined in protest. 

“I know, I love you too. I always will. I’m never leaving you, and you’re never leaving me. Now let’s take a nap.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**nowadays, 2021.**

He was right, he always was. Minho would be able to handle it, but he wasn’t the strongest person that Jisung knew, ‘cuz he crumbled so many times before he got where he was now, he cried, he tried to give up. But then he remembered every single word Sungie said, he remembered every single time he spent with him. 

Their memories together, that was love. 

_ and love is the funniest thing in the word. _

‘Cuz you can feel it, even if it’s not physically around you anymore. 

you can remember it.

_ loving means that you can still be in love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell what you think abt it. 
> 
> thanku so much.
> 
> love, @ppacespearb
> 
> <3


End file.
